Radical Dreamer
by okaerin
Summary: "Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Tak peduli kapanpun, di tempat apapun,"


**Radical Dreamer ~Nusumenai Houseki~ (Unstolen Jewel)**

Title : [Mini Songfic] Radical Dreamer ~Nusumenai Houseki~

Author : okaeRIN(?) xD

Genre : Romance-Angst

Pairing : SergexKid/Schala

Rating : Overall PG – 15

Length : 804 Words

Current Mood : Worst *heh*

Current Song : Noriko Mitose – Radical Dreamer ~Nusumenai Houseki~

Summary : "Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Tak peduli kapanpun, di tempat apapun,"

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Squareenix (or soft) while this storyline belongs to me. Dare to do a plagiarism? You won't live to see another day(?)

A/N : Another Songfic XD well, SergexKid. Why? Karena saya suka SergexKid XD also, Serge adalah tipe-tipe cowok yang kalem, dan jika dipasangkan dengan Kid atau Schala yang notabene adalah cewek tomboy, menurut saya mereka berdua bisa jadi couple yang saling melengkapi(?) XD

**- Chrono Cross-**

'**I hid that trembling light in my young hands**

**I've traveled this far**

**Wandering the abyss of time****'**

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Suara debur ombak memecah keheningan yang ada. Aku berjalan di tepian pantai. Membiarkan kaki telanjangku menyapu pasir-pasir basah di bawah sana. Sesekali percikan air terasa menyapu telapak kakiku, menjalarkan sensasi dingin yang membuatku nyaman. Malam. Air laut pada malam hari tentu saja begitu dingin. _Ah, _aku tak peduli. _Toh, _aku menyukainya.

Aku berhenti di satu titik. Di satu titik dimana dulu kau pernah berpijak. Titik di mana 'kunci' petualangan kita pernah berada. Titik yang pada akhirnya juga menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana lubang itu menghisapmu dan membuatmu menghilang tak berbekas dihadapanku. Ya, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku menggenggam sebuah kalung penuh ornamen ungu ditanganku dengan erat. 'Aku bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas detik-detik kebersamaan kita.

'**I continued to search for you**

**Though I know not even your name**

**I wanted to hand over to you**

**Just one single feeling****'**

Aku bahkan masih mencarimu hingga saat ini. Sudah terlampau lima tahun dan aku masih mencarimu bagaikan seorang anak kucing yang merangkak mencari induknya. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti mencarimu. Bahkan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu barang sehari pun. Miris? Kurasa itu yang akan kau katakan saat kita bertemu nanti.

Sebut aku bodoh karena aku bahkan lupa siapa namamu. Seberapa keras pun aku memaksa otak ini untuk membuka kembali memoar-memoar lama itu, walaupun segala kejadian yang kita lewati bersama dulu tetap dapat mengalir kembali dipikiranku, tetap saja namamu tak sedikitpun terbesit di kepalaku. Sebut aku idiot karena yang aku tahu hanyalah aku ingin mencurahkan segenap perasaanku kepadamu. Ya, sebut aku dengan segala kebodohanku.

'**Time catches deep in its arms both love and pain**

**And erases them, but I remember them. And always will...****'**

Kau tahu, waktu lima tahun, bagi orang awam pastilah cukup untuk membebaskan segala kesakitan, kepahitan, cinta, dan perasaan yang pernah mereka pendam. Tapi aku, apa kau tahu bagaimana aku berjuang selama lima tahun ini? Aku mencoba membiarkan waktu menghapusnya. Menghapus baik cinta dan luka yang telah kita hadapi saat itu. Tapi nyatanya, aku tetap mengingatnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan memoar-memoar itu melayang tersapu oleh belaian lembut sang angin. Aku ingin memoar itu tersimpan layaknya sebuah jam pasir sehingga dapat kuulang dan kuulang kembali jika aku menginginkannya.

Hei, Tuan anonim. Tahukah kau bahwa aku akan selalu mengingatmu? Aku tak terbebani. Aku senang aku masih bisa mengingat semuanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya lini dimensi telah menjadi dinding pembatas yang kokoh di antara kita. Walaupun pada akhirnya hidup kita memiliki _ending_ yang berbeda. Aku akan tetap mengingat itu semua.

'**It's reverberated deep in my chest for I know not how long**

**Though it's a whisper fainter than a drop of evening dew****'**

Aku mengangkat tanganku. Membiarkannya sejajar dengan dadaku. Di sini. Di dada ini. Semuanya masih tersimpan dengan rapi. Entah sampai kapan aku akan mengingat semuanya. Aku mengingat segala hal tentangmu. Walaupun itu adalah sebuah bisikan yang lebih redup daripada setetes embun di sore hari. Aku yakin aku mengingatnya.

Bagaimana kabar Leena? Aku yakin kalian berdua kini sudah menikah dan memiliki anak yang manis. Apa kalian masih ingat padaku? Kuharap iya. Kalaupun kalian tak mengingatku, aku cukup senang mengingat kalian pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku.

'**May the prayer I spun towards the darkness of frozen stars**

**Reach all the way**

**to your distant sky****'**

Aku tetap berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai Opassa. Berhenti di dekat karang-karang yang tegak berdiri di antara batuan-batuan pantai. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Membiarkan angin dengan liar membelai wajahku. Aku membuka mataku pelan. Memandangi kerlip bintang yang menyala tersebar di antara gelapnya langit malam ini.

"Kuharap, doa-doa yang kucurahkan dihadapan bintang-bintang yang membeku di kegelapan malam ini dapat sampai ke langit di mana kau bernaung." Aku tersenyum.

Bintang-bintang ini... mereka yang menjadi teman di saat aku merasa kesepian. Bintang-bintang ini mengingatkanku kepadamu. Bintang-bintang ini menari-nari. Membiarkanku melupakan kesedihanku karena harus melepaskanmu. Dan kini, biarkan aku yang mengambil peran untuk menemani bintang-bintang ini. _Sayonara, atashi no aisuruhito~ atashi wa anata ga suki dayo._

~FIN~

A/N: Fuwaaaa makasih yang udah baca *ituupun kalo ada yang baca* *plakkk* XDDDD ini hasil nganggur. Bersihnya sih ngegarap dalam 4 jam. Brr.. bener2 kacau. Malas edit dan yaaah as you can see. Ancur! XD yah yasudahlah. Pokoknya saya bener2 minta maaf kalo hasilnya ga enak dibaca. Mou ichido, thanks for reading my fanfic~ XDDDD


End file.
